wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Undercity
The Undercity is the capital city of the Forsaken Undead of the Horde. It is located in Tirisfal Glades, at the northern edge of the Eastern Kingdoms. The city proper is located under the ruins of the historical City of Lordaeron. To enter it, you will walk through the ruined outer defenses of Lordaeron and the abandoned throneroom, until you reach one of three elevators guarded by two abominations. History The Undercity was originally simply a system of sewers and catacombs beneath the Capital City of Lordaeron. After the city was destroyed by the Scourge, Arthas had the underground warren expanded and rebuilt. He originally intended for the Undercity to be his base of power, from which he would rule the Plaguelands. However, shortly after the Third War ended, Arthas was forced to return to Northrend and save the Lich King. In his absence, Sylvanas Windrunner and her rebel Undead captured the ruins of the city. Soon after, she discovered the massive underground fortress, and decided to establish it as the main base of operations for the Undead Forsaken. Quarters The city is made up of roughly symmetrical quarters arranged around a circular center. * Ruins of Lordaeron (outdoors area beyond and including the entry area) * Trade Quarter (city center at the bottom elevator exits) * Rogues' Quarter (southeast from the Trade Quarter) * Magic Quarter (northeast from the Trade Quarter) * War Quarter (northwest from the Trade Quarter) * The Apothecarium (southwest from the Trade Quarter) * Royal Quarter (south from Apothecarium entrance) * Sewers (through tunnel west of city) * Canals (interspaced between the different quarters) Notable characters From her throne in the Royal Quarter, the banshee queen Lady Sylvanas Windrunner rules with the support of the dreadlord Varimathras and the ghostly Sharlindra. Other luminaries include Bethor Iceshard, who is a powerful wizard that heads the joint warlock and mage guilds in the Undercity. For a complete list of characters, see List of Undercity NPCs. Points of interest * The Bank in the the very heart of the city, in the middle of the Trade Quarter. * The Bat Handler stands in the southwestern part of the Trade Quarter. * The City Hall in the northeastern edge of the Trade Quarter. * The Auction House is located in the circular area that leads between the Trade Quarter and the rest of the city. * The mailbox is located on the north side of the upper rim of the Trade Quarter. Flight paths * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Kargath, The Badlands * Revantusk Village, The Hinterlands * Lights Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Quests * - Present Sevren's Orders to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. ** - Bring the Lich's Spellbook to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. *** - Return Gunther's Spellbook to him, on the island of Gunther's Retreat. **** - Summon Lillith Nefara and kill her. ***** - Bring the Nether Gem to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. * - Escort Erland through the wolves, to Rane Yorick. ** - Bring the Deathstalker Report to High Executor Hadrec at the Sepulcher. *** - Speak with Apothecary Renferrel at the Sepulcher. **** - Bring the Wolf Heart Samples to Apothecary Zinge in the Undercity. ***** - Bring the Wolf Heart Sample to Apothecary Helbrim in the Barrens. * - from Master Apothecary Faranell in The Apothecarium to Apothecary Renferrel in the The Sepulcher * - Bring Kenata, Fardel, and Marcel Dabyrie's Heads to Genavie Callow in Undercity. * - Report to Melisara at Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills. ** - Kill 14 Crushridge Maulers for Melisara in Tarren Mill. *** - Kill Targ, Muckrake, and Glommus and bring their heads to Melisara in Tarren Mill. **** - Kill Mug'Thol, and return his head with the Crown of Will to Melisara in Tarren Mill. ***** - Deliver the Crown of Will to Sharlindra in the Undercity. * - Bring the Sigil of the Hammer to Keeper Bel'dugur in the Undercity. ** - Bring the items on Bel'dugur's Note to Keeper Bel'dugur in the Undercity. *** - Bring Yagyin's Digest to Theldurin. * - Take the purchase order to Alessandro Luca in the Undercity. ** - Bring the Field Sampling Kit to Apothecary Zinge in the Undercity. *** - Speak to Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle in Gadgetzan about getting a power source for the testing kit. **** - Bring 5 Wastewander Water Pouches to Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle in Gadgetzan. * - Acquire acceptable samples for 8 basilisks, 8 hyenas, and 8 scorpions. ** - Bring the Sealed Field Testing Kit to Apothecary Zinge in the Undercity. * - Travel to the Hinterlands and burn the Highvale Records, Highvale Report, and Highvale Notes. * - from Chemist Fuely in The Apothecarium; Bring 5 Corrupted Felwood Samples to Chemist Fuely. * - Check with the Royal Overseers of the Undercity to learn the whereabouts of a Jeremiah Felstone. ** - Find Jeremiah Payson in the Undercity and see if he is in fact Jeremiah Felstone. *** - Return to Janice Felstone in Western Plaguelands her Good Luck Half-Charm. **** - Locate the other half of the Good Luck Charm somewhere on the Felstone Farm in Western Plaguelands and reassemble it. * - from Chemist Cuely in [Apothecarium; Fill all 4 Empty Vials at the tide pools along the coast of the Ruins of Eldarath in Azshara. ** - Give Cuely's Elixir to [Windsong in Undercity. * - Bring a Merged Ooze Sample to Chemist Fuely in Undercity. * - Gather Un'Goro Slime Samples * - Speak with Nathanos Blightcaller in the Eastern Plaguelands. Notes, tips, and additional info * Although the memorial to King Terenas appears to be a stone tomb, it was shown in Warcraft III that after his death, Terenas was cremated. Furthermore, the urn containing his ashes was used to resurrect the Lich Kel'Thuzad. It is unknown what happened to the King's remains after this point. Even if it does not actually contain his remains, it is likely that the memorial was made by members of the Forsaken with fond memories of their former King. * Ralston Farnsley has the Undercity repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-Undead Horde players to obtain the right to ride skeletal horses. *There is a Zeppelin tower within fairly short walking distance of the Ruins of Lordaeron, which offers flights to Orgrimmar and Grom'Gol Base Camp. * Do not worry about falling into the green liquid; it is harmless, and you may get out of it by finding a sewer pipe exit (exterior of Undercity) or a small stairway (interior of Undercity). * Due to its proximity to Ironforge and Stormwind, the Undercity is probably the Horde capital city that gets attacked the most by Alliance players. * The Undercity doesn't have a fruit vendor. * Since the Burning Crusade was released, players with the expansion enabled are able to access an Orb of Translocation to the Silvermoon City palace, making it easy for anyone to travel between the two cities without having to go through the Plaguelands. The translocator works both ways. The Undercity orb is located in a newly opened city section west off the main part of the Ruins of Lordaeron. The translocator teleports you to the Inner Sanctum of the Sunfury Spire within Silvermoon City. * When you stand in the Throne Room, at least in the center of the circle on the floor, with the ambient sound turned all the way up, in the background noises you can hear small clips of Arthas and King Terenas. * If you look closely on the floor of the throneroom, near the foot of the throne, you can see a small trail of blood that was left by the crown as it rolled onto the floor. * Using Detect Lesser Invisibility or a similar ability within the Ruins of Lordaeron (within the walls but before entering the throne room), it is possible to see low-level undead mobs, similar to the Unseen in Duskwood. Category:Zone:Tirisfal Glades Category:City:Undercity Category:Forsaken territories Category:Cities